The present embodiments relate to an X-ray tube.
An X-ray tube is known from DE 42 09 377 A1.
In this X-ray tube, an electrical feed is provided for guiding a cathode and/or anode-side high-voltage power supply into an earthed housing of the X-ray tube.
The electrical feed includes an insulating material that separates the potential difference between the high-voltage power supply and the earthed housing of the X-ray tube without electrical discharges occurring between the high-voltage power line and the earthed housing via the insulating material or the surrounding medium. Such electrical discharges may occur through the insulating material when this disrupts electrically (e.g., when the voltage between the high-voltage power line and the earthed housing of the X-ray tube is larger than a disruptive voltage defined by the disruptive strength of the insulating material).
Such an electrical feed for an X-ray tube is proposed, for example, in DE 31 49 677 A.